


the Night Will Lost

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 19th Century, American History, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: 南北战争前后，GOP对DNC的看法发生了变化。
Relationships: Democrats/Republican(anthropomorphic)





	the Night Will Lost

**Author's Note:**

> this is the names of two parties,  
> Republican:格兰登·弗列蒙特（Grandon Fremont）  
> Democrats:埃德温·杰斐逊（Edwin Jefferson）

黑夜无论多么悠长，白昼终会降临。  
Grandon忘记了一些东西，或许时光抹去了它们的痕迹。  
倒在血泊中的士兵，覆满烟尘的天空，破旧的灰蓝色军服，飘荡在南部灰迹斑斑的星条旗，剧院里骇人的枪声，以及晚宴中透过人群看到的，那双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
当Grandon坐在宽敞的办公室里，微弱的光从窗帘透进，洒在大理石地板上，在桌台前的星条旗上，他似乎忘记了自己曾如此向往着这一切。  
纵使岁月流逝，以至无法分辨梦境或现实，但他依然能够回想起那片夜幕，璀璨的灯光，来来往往身着西装的人群。  
他明白那不是梦。

Grandon办公室书桌的抽屉里，长年压着一封仅拆开过三次的信。他依稀记得第一次从议员手中收到这封信时他还年轻稚嫩，至今却未知寄信人姓甚名谁，羊皮纸质的信纸上用优雅的圆体英文写着一句简短的文字，尽管如此，这封信成为了Grandon心中永远的烙印。

不久的将来，  
飞翔的雄鹰将会陨落，陈旧的国家迎来新王，腐朽的土地焕然一新，但权力终归在获得的同时付出相应的代价。  
致于我最忠诚的祝愿，亲爱的Grandon Fremont先生。

他没有明白这封信背后的含义，也并不想试着去理解。当他点燃壁炉的火，想要烧掉它时，却突然停下了自己的动作，随后它便一直躺在了那积满灰尘的抽屉底层中。  
他从未见过如此昏暗的天空，他坚信白昼会降临在这片土地上。

华盛顿的郊区传来枪声，这一天，平日里嘈杂无比的城市寂静无声。  
似乎像是没有听到一样，没有一个人谈论这件事，有意无意的去回避它，但这个城市真真切切的沉寂了。Grandon试着去寻找它的源头时，看到的只有一具倒在树荫下死尸，含着淡淡的微笑，灰银色的头发上沾满鲜血。Grandon曾在报纸的剪影上见过无数次，无论是《密苏里妥协案》，或者是《堪布拉-内布拉斯加法案》①都曾出现过他的身影。当年占据美国大半边权力的政党，如今沦落到饮弹自杀的地步。  
世界上最伟大的妥协家，在他的妥协还未结束时便停止了呼吸。  
虽然已经见过无数次的死亡，Grandon第一次在心里产生了怜悯。  
或许此刻每个人都仇恨着他——他对待奴隶制的态度过于暧昧，不如说美国人已经厌倦了长期的妥协。Grandon常想，假使当时他没有自杀，或许会找到一项避免内战或解体的方法。无论如何，Grandon依然从中尝到了甜头——他得到了大半北方废奴主义者的支持。

他坐在壁炉边，与议员共进晚餐后在餐桌上翻阅今日的早报。翻阅的动作忽然停顿下来，他凝视着报纸上的黑白剪影，轻轻用手指抚摸着它——在人群中，一个深色短发的男子站在台上，手中拿着他黑色的礼帽。  
Grandon注意到他的名字，嘴唇微微张开，舌尖轻轻触碰上颚，E-D-W-I-N，Edwin。他一遍遍念着这个名字。  
Grandon从未喜欢过Edwin。Edwin是一个两面派，无论是和南方人的妥协，或是与北方人的谈判，最终目的还是为了他自己的既得利益。  
当然那是Grandon的个人看法。

Grandon曾当面见过他。那时，他穿着不符年龄的宽大西装，跟随着自己为数不多的议员行走在璀璨的灯火中。那也是Grandon第一次踏进白宫的大门——虽然仅仅只是作为政党代表出席的新年晚宴，他仍然无比憧憬着。Grandon一直紧紧地跟在议员的后方，终究还是迷失在了人群的潮流中，他试着到处寻找，在人群中穿梭，任何美食嘉宴无法平复他的内心。当他加快脚步行走时，他注意到了一个身影，被人群簇拥着经过他的身边。他依稀忆起那是一股淡淡的古龙香水味，那个年轻而又不乏成熟气息的背影，尽管只能看到侧面，却深深烙印在Grandon的脑海中——那褐黑色卷发下黯淡的灰蓝色眸子。直到后来他才在报纸上看到他，Edwin Jefferson，拥有美利坚最高权力的执政党。  
Grandon无法解释清楚自己对于Edwin究竟有着怎么样的感情。他从出生开始便注定了与Edwin为敌，本应恨着他，却在心底浮现出了对他的向往与憧憬，如果仅仅只是这样的话。

Grandon随着年纪的增长内心的欲望之火不断膨胀，此后他不再渴求于两院的席位，开始追逐于更多。以不义为开始，必须让罪恶来铺垫道路。  
他终究成为了自己当初厌恶的人。  
1840年的冬天，相比往年的冬天更加的寒冷。Grandon收到了一封来自白宫的信，他坐在自己府邸的壁炉边，试图用火光散发的热量温暖自己冰冷的身体，在火光的跳动中，慢慢地打开了躺在邮箱里的唯一的一封信，信件告知他以微弱的差距赢得了总统选举。但Grandon无法使自己高兴起来，自他开始为了这一天的到来而为权力铺路时，他便每日做着恐怖的噩梦。本身作为精神庇护的睡眠变成了一种折磨，大概自己的睡眠已经悄无声息的死去，现在的Grandon已经难以入睡了。

当现任在野党，前任执政党站在演说台前时，Grandon正在与议员交流——有没有必要上台后将少数党的势力进行强硬的压制。出乎他意料的是，此时的在野党以及少数党（也就是Edwin Jefferson），正在南方进行反联邦解体游说，这对他而言，无疑是自杀行为。  
Grandon再次见到他时，他满身的伤痕。这使他在Grandon内心的形象发生了巨大的转变。Grandon看着他，想说出自己内心的话，最后还是哽咽在了喉中。

“我不需要你的怜悯。”Edwin在寂静中低声说着，“我的目的也不是要一个破碎的联邦。”

Grandon目视着他的身影慢慢消失，仿佛看到他真正的另一面，肩负着整个联邦的责任，那是在Grandon看到的书中的他，在晚宴中看到的拥有灰蓝色眸子的他，在报纸上抚摸着的黑白剪影的他。改变的只是他们的双手现已经沾满了鲜血，包括他人的，也交织着他们自己的。

Grandon走上白宫前的演说台，就职演说准备开始之前，他出于礼节摘下自己的帽子。此时在台下向他伸出手递过他的帽子的人，却是自己曾经讨厌着的，敌对着的Edwin Jefferson。  
演说结束后，他跑下台，试图在人群中寻找Edwin的身影，向他道一声谢，或是袒露自己的真实想法。Grandon像是回到了那个夜晚，变成了那个在人群中迷失方向的，穿着宽大西装的小男孩。他在迷茫之际闻到了那人群之中的，夹杂在空气中稀薄的，似曾相识的古龙香水味。他看见那熟悉的身影时，Grandon拉住他的手，感受对方手中的余热。Edwin转过头，他的外貌从未变过，那双明亮的灰蓝色眼瞳，如同当初一样吸引着Grandon。接过自己的帽子，Grandon覆上了对方的唇，随后消失在人群之中。那是一个浅浅的吻，缺乏年轻情侣之间的那种火热。之后Grandon清楚的感觉到从嘴角间带来的，一种苦涩的味道，但那苦涩之中，夹杂着一丝淡淡的甘甜。

“我并不觉得，你请我到这的目的是仅仅只是为了怀旧。”Edwin坐在沙发上，在听完Grandon的长篇大论后将红茶倒进瓷器茶杯中。  
往日里，Grandon独自一人坐在壁炉旁的沙发上，在火光之中看着对面那个空荡荡的沙发，而现在，对面却坐着一个人。  
“你赢了，Fremont先生。”Edwin将茶杯放到嘴边，目光盯着坐在对面的Grandon Fremont，露出了微笑。“或者说，亲爱的Macbeth先生，您得到的比您失去的要少。”  
Grandon没有说话，从西服里面的衣兜中抽出一封用火纹印章封着的信，“你曾说过，没有必要增加自己的猜疑来换取过多的权力。”Grandon默默的开口，“不仅仅为了权力，同时也为了你。”  
Grandon将信扔进了壁炉中，在火焰之中，Edwin清楚的记起自己曾经见过那封信，现在它已经在火光的跳动中化为了灰烬。  
那是总统弹劾案的最终决议书。②  
一切陷入寂静，昏暗的火光中，稀薄的空气中，漫长的黑夜中。无论是野马的嘶吼，还是歌剧中的枪声，此时都变得沉寂。本以为已经走到昼夜的临界，迎来的是更漫长的黑夜。

**Author's Note:**

> ①此处代指辉格党的解体。辉格党对于奴隶制的态度很暧昧，这里都是一些辉格党人颁布的妥协法案。  
> ②此处指林肯被刺杀后，副总统民主党人约翰逊继任总统，受到共和党人的不满，试图进行总统弹劾，但最终以一票之差失败。


End file.
